Katsura Nietto
(WORK IN PROGRESS) (Still working on) Katsura Nietto (かつら / Nietto, Katsura; is a kunoichi orginally from Kumogakure, though bares a dual citizenship and affilation, between both Kumogakure and Konohagakure due to parental ties and heritage. She is a tokubetsu jōnin-level kunoichi of Kumogakure's Tachibana clan, and an active member of Kumo's Military Police Force. While affliated with Konohagakure, Katsura does not hold a shinobi ranking in that country and bares the title of civilain within that region. Background Being born to two shinobi of two different countries was a hardship for Katsura growing up. At a young age she traveled with one parent back and forth between both Kumo and Konoha to see the other. Durning this time period, there was a stalemate between the shinobi lands; Kumo and Konoha in particular due to past events such as the Second Hokage's death by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force back durning the First Shinobi World War, the attempted kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki both for her unique chakra, and in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails, and later the kidnapping attempt of Hinata Hyūga so as to gain the Byakugan. To date, no other village has made so many attempts at stealing other techniques. It was due to the last attempt for the Konoha Hyuga heiress, that Katsura's father, Hideki Nietto, a Jonin at the time, was arrested under the suspcion of espionage against Konoha due to his relations regarding his lover, and mother of his child, a Kumo kunoichi and active member of the Kumo Military Police Force, as well as his sister's lover, also a Kumo shinobi; though Katsura's aunt Sayomi was not tried due her lover's death a year prior to the attempted kidnapping. Given the circumstances of the sentence as well as gravity of the situtation; as Kumogakure claimed to have no knowledge of the attempted motives thus demanding Hiashi Hyuga's body in compensation as per the treaty, in which Kohoha gave the body of Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi instead against Kumo's knowledge- both countries after that remained silent. (To Be Continued) Personality Katsura is often seen as a pretentious or even narassatic kunoichi, though it is not in her words but way she carries herself. Short-tempered, and rough when it comes to play, she is easily prone to challenges that are thrown her way or verbal atercations. She enjoys sarcastic banter between her and another as well as friendly or enemy combat, finding herself usually bored or unamused and in want of entertainment and play. Her loyalty to her clan is unmatched as well as her love for her split heritage between both Kumo and Konoha. As ninja, she is noted as clever and sly as well as reckless in battle though her reliability balances it out, there is a bit of sadistic tendencies within her fight style and personality when battling. Like the rest of her clan and perhaps due to her childhood besfriend, she is rather competitive, reckless and even sometimes unsympathic. A hobby she likes to partake in daily is people watching, as she is very observant and thoughtful, though unfortunately is also a perfectionist. Being known as a very little playful thing too, Katsura loves to tease and play pranks. While very opinionated, she also is very rather open-minded, and likes to chare her creative thoughts while also putting them to her use either in battle, new jutsus or everyday life. Her is neither an optimist nor a pessamist but a realist. Quite fluent sarcasm, witty says and back talk, it is said her blunt and brashness is what stunts others when she opens her mouth. On the contary of that however, when she chooses to be, Katsura, due to her clan upbrining is very proper, well-mannered and aware of her place in the world; she holds herself in high standards of wanting to become a strong kunoichi regardless of what her halfbreed heritage might control between both Kumo and Konoha. Appearance (WIP) Abilities (WIP) Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT